Lips Of An Angel
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Dean and Seth unwind after a dramatic encounter with The Wyatt Family. Based on the 11/11/13 episode of Raw.


''Dammit Seth,you should have let me at Harper tonight!'' Dean yelled as he and Seth walked into the hotel room they were sharing.

''I'm sorry but what good would it have done?We all had a common enemy,Punk and Bryan,you going after Luke Harper just would have distracted us from what we needed to do.''

''But that was OUR main event,it was OUR turf goddamnit.''

''Dean just calm down.'' Seth said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

''Don't fucking tell me to calm down,Seth. I'm fucking pissed.'' Dean replied and popped the top on a Heineken and chugged half of it down.

Seth watched as he chugged the beer,admiring how Dean's mouth wrapped around the neck of the bottle and how now his curly auburn hair hung in his face.

''Come on Dean,us and The Wyatts attacking those two was best for business.''

''For fuck's sake stop with the best for business shit!I'm so sick of hearing that.''He screamed.

''Dean.'' Seth simply said and stared at Dean with his warm brown eyes and gave him a slight smile. Dean sighed,feeling defeated,he knew he was angry over nothing and felt bad for taking it out on Seth.

''I'm sorry,Seth. You know how my anger can get so out of hand at times.'' He said and offered his hand.

''It's okay puppy.'' Seth replied and put his hand in Dean's and Dean pulled Seth to him.

''Come here kitten.'' Dean said and they embraced. Dean loved the way Seth's warm,hard body felt against his own. Seth's head lay in the crook of Dean's neck and Dean ran his fingers through Seth's long two-toned hair.

''Why do you get so angry,Dean?''Seth asked.

''I don't know,baby. I don't know.'' He answered softly. Seth then looked up into Dean's eyes and offered a smile and Dean melted. It takes a lot for a man like him to come unglued but one look from Seth with those chocolaty brown eyes and he becomes putty in Seth's hands. Dean returned the smile and leaned down to kiss Seth's bearded mouth and instantly he felt all the weight of that night's drama and match fade away and there was nothing but Seth and himself. He sucked on Seth's lips harder and Seth rested his hands on Dean's slim hips while Dean wrapped his fingers through Seth's hair. Each of them could feel the hardness of the other on their stomachs.

''Puppy?''

''Yeah kitten?''

''Please fuck me now.'' Seth said,almost pleading. Dean looked at Seth and smirked.

''Your wish is my command.''He replied and pulled Seth's shirt off of him and then discarded his own tee. Dean buried his face in Seth's hair and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. The two of them then quickly stepped out of their jeans and boxers and looked down at the other,admiring how hard the other was. Seth was dripping with precum.

''You're so fucking hard,Seth. So fucking hard all for me. You're absolutely dripping.''Dean said and reached down and grabbed Seth's cock in his hand and lightly squeezed. This made Seth whimper and that was always music to Dean's ears. Dean pushes Seth onto the bed and gets on top,planting a big kiss on Seth's lips. He dots Seth's neck and chest with kisses and sucks on and tweaks each of his nipples,making Seth moan. Dean can feel how badly Seth wants to get off so he plants soft kisses trailing down his stomach down to his groin. Dean can feel the heat radiating from Seth and he wraps his mouth around his cock,making Seth's hips buck in surprise. He places his hand on Seth's base and begins sucking. Seth wraps his fingers in Dean's curls and lets his lover go to town on him.

''Fuck,Dean.'' He moans,nearing his climax. Dean then starts taking all of Seth in his mouth,feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. Not long after this Seth screams out and empties himself down Dean's throat and Dean swallows every last bit of it.

Seth lies limp on the bed,coming down from his amazing orgasm and Dean comes up for a kiss.

''Stand up.''Seth demands and Dean does as he's told and Seth takes a seat on the edge of the bed and looks at Dean's giant dick. Dean looks down at Seth with pleading eyes and Seth begins to stroke him,starting at his base and ending with his purple-ish tip.

''Oh,Sethie,right there baby.'' Dean moans and Seth speeds up his strokes. It doesn't take Dean long to come,the white liquid exploding all over Seth's face and beard. Dean leans down to kiss his come off of Seth's lips and wipes the rest of it off his face with a tee shirt.

''I want you inside of me,Dean.''

''Okay.''Dean smiles softly and reaches into the bedside table for some lube. Seth lay sprawled out on the bed,legs spread wide. Dean got to his knees in between Seth's legs and poured lube over his already-hard again cock.

''You ready?''Dean asks.

''Uh-huh.''

Dean positions his cock and slowly slides inside Seth. He stays like that for a few seconds before he begins thrusting.

''Oh,Dean.'' Seth sighs. Dean pushes in deeper,finding Seth's prostate and Seth starts bucking up,trying to take every last inch of Dean.

Deans looks down at Seth and sees how hard his cock is,it's standing straight up against his taught stomach and that releases something inside of him and he starts to thrust harder and harder,stroking Seth's cock in the process. Seth starts to tighten up around Dean and soon he comes,sending ropes of come to his stomach.

''Fuck!'' He screams,bucking and writhing underneath Dean. Dean lets go of Seth's cock and pounds into him even harder until he comes.

''Fuckin' hell,Sethie.'' He sighs as he collapses on the bed.

''I'm not done with you yet.'' Seth says and climbs on top of Dean and sinks down on his dick.

''Fuck,baby.''Dean hisses at the feeling of Seth's tighteness surrounding his cock. Seth starts bouncing up and down and all you can hear in the room was panting and Seth's ass meeting Dean's thighs. Seth stops bouncing him and begins riding Dean's cock,grinding on him.

''Ah shit.'' Dean moans as he sends his warm load inside of his lover.

''I'm gonna fuckin' come.'' Seth says and rides Dean faster and soon Dean's neck and face are covered in Seth's come. He lays on top of Dean and starts kissing his come off of Dean.

''Awe let me have a taste.''Dean says. Seth scoops some of it on to his fingers and Dean sucks it all off.

''I'm exhausted.'' Seth yawns and snuggles up next to Dean.

''Me too,kitten. Goodnight.'' He replies and leans down to kiss Seth's lips once more. Lips that make everything better,that make everything bad go away. Dean is usually a tough,mean kind of guy,but Seth Rollins brings out the better man in him. Behind closed doors he goes from being the gruff Dean Ambrose to being Seth's 'puppy' as Seth liked to call him. Even though he'd be embarrassed if that ever got out,he wouldn't change a damn thing.


End file.
